Love to Dark
by gossipblondie
Summary: This story is a dark winning story with a fluf twist, perhaps little bit of angst - not suicied kind and other things.  it's about Harry going to the Dark side wtih Hermione and Ron and Falling in love at newly restored Tom who become sane. what happene


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and it's series.**

**Warning: rated M for a reason, will be graphic sex M/M, perhaps some cursin and torture, but that will be later. **

**UNBETA-ED! Don't have one. **

Love to Dark

Chapter 1.

It's been five years since Harry turnes to the Dark side. He was seventeen at a time, young, but mature enough and he managed to make a right decision, along with his two best friends.

As they were on their horcrux hunting and after they got a locket and before Ron dissapaered in anger, Harry made a confession under a influence of alchohol and tall of nightmares.

He said he sometimes wished that he wasn't the Dark Lord's enemy, but his ally and that it's started as he started understand in his sixth year under Dumbledore's memory trip lane, what kind of life young Tom Riddle had and how Harry understood complete what his been through and he would be the same if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione.

Next morning, to Harry's dismay, they all remebered the conversasion, even Ron who dranked more than Harry. Harry expected to be called a traitor, but what he didn't expected was of Hermione to go to her purse and ramble a good deal around while he fidget to return with a armfull of books. And not just any kind of books, but books about a Dark Arts.

She said she was always interested in them and, while she didn't agreed with Dark Lord's view of muggle-borns she knew muggles and their ways and she understood the danger of exposing to them.

Then the other shock, Ron. Ron always wanted to be someone, someone great, but to actually become that with idea of being a war strategist and a warrior and a training he planned in his head for quiet some time, was really a shock.

It ended up that, instead horcrux-hunt, they went recruiting people to their own side. They would made their own side at war had it not been for Harry and his connection with Voldemort.

Voldemort was getting umpatient about something and since Harry accepted the link, it become more and more clear. Harry never tried contact the Dark Lord, but he also did listen for the other side.

So, once the Dark Lord gave him a massive headache, Harry pushed back, but in that pushin, connecting, he caused the Dark Lord to start returning his sanity and in the end they got a full sane Dark Lord who later returned his old looks back and stoped terorized muggles, muggle-borns, blood traitors and everyone else.

The insanity and hyrarity stoped and Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed on joining.

They become his ally's, but Harry was the most privliged and the most treasured. Later, Ron went off in Bulgaria, where he helped with some mission for a dark lord and fall in love with a girl there. They still lived there, happy, but not yet married even thought they lived together.

Hermione went to the south, in France and started working there as a Head representive of a Dark Lord and no one touched her. She still didn't found mr. right, but she loved her job so much that she said she didn't cared about it right now.

Harry stayed with a Dark Lord, being the favorite of all's and soon becoming friends with a man. They would read, talk, eat, walked and spend their free times with one another.

Harry loved it and Tom slowly, but surley opened up to him. the problem was, the more Harry got to know the man, the more he started falling for him. and hard. And being in love at a Dark Lord who is all world's playboy, is not a good opinion.

He really thought tha by staying quiet and not thinking about or act on them, they will go away or at least lessen in their intsity. It turns out that his feeling for Tom just grew and grew. And it hurt when he would heard stroy's of Tom's late night adventures.

But he ignored it. Tom didn't looked at him like that so Harry won't give away that he cared about Tom.

That was a plan at least. But, the night of celebration of victory turned to be a big twist for Harry.

At first many was invited and Harry didn't bodered to greet them all. If he did he would have to waste inter evening just for that and then some more. So, no, if they wanted to talk, they can come, but Harry wasn't like Malfoy's that went around time and time again to make any little politicans bondes that they could find that had potential.

Harry would greet just the on who he knew, wanted to meet, was interested in and had to greet because they were assosiars. So yeah, he would great, but not the whole bunch of this crowd.

Tom dissapeared after they entered together and after giving a short, but inspired speech. He went from ally to ally to make sure that everything is alright.

Harry, on the other hand, had lost his breath when he saw Tom. Really? It wasn't fair to have that beautiful body and face cleaned and dressed up so good and you can't even touch or look at it too long. It was exruciating.

Tom looked like a angel. He always did, but now it was dubbled. Harry was so doomed. All he wanted was to have ability and permission to just kiss those sweet lips and run through that dark hair without getting crucio'd. Was that so bad?

But he knew it would hurt the most when Tom goes away with someone and doesn't come back. They all knew what happenes then. The only pleasure Harry got is that they are just used.

He heard the story's of how amazing Dark Lord is, but how he would always kicked out his partners when he was done with them. Some tried to seducied him again, but he would just hexed them out, or some would beg, but they would have it even worse.

And Harry had taken pleasure in knowing that none of them is good enough for his Dark Lord and that none of them will get to stay in his bed and heart.

Because he knew that Tom had a heart. Harry had seen it. Tom was a closed person, but to Harry he wasn't. He smiled, laughed, joked, had a bit of mischev side, looked Harry warmingly with a gentle smile, not smirk and warm look in those blood red eyes of his. Harry knew that Tom got more excited about finding and obteining some old and interesting book than having a succesful raid. To him, it like the raid better be done well and nothing else.

A bit arrogant on that side, but with his brilliance he got to be.

But, they were only close friends and even though Harry consdidered him very privledge since he got to see and hear everything Tom really though about something behind the closed doors, he still wanted Tom,still wanted to be his, not like a friend or a horcrux or a favorite, but a lover, a companion.

Of course, Harry was always a bit of romancer and with too big imagination, but he really couldn't helped himself for wanting someone to love him, could he?

So, he sat at the table that was shadowed in a corner and slowly sipped wine. But, by the end of the night he felt light-headed so he stoped. When he waved off the new nottle of wine, a very familiar voice spoked.

„Stoping already?", Harry was proud at himself for not jumping or looking suprised as he turned towards Tom who sitted next to him, crossleged and with a smug smile on his face.

„I, unlike someone, can stop when I want to.", Harry said taking a glass of water. Tom laughed that warm, rich laugh that had Harry insides flutter around.

„Oh, I am sure you are talking about McNail.", they both looked at five tables further where a fat man sat, one of the founders, drikning bottle after bottle and his white shirt tha peeked under his dark robes was stained from all the wine. Harry grimaced.

„I just hope he won't vomit. I really don't want to see that happen.", Harry said as he took a sip of water. Tom chuckled.

„Yes, that definitly wouldn't be something to watch.",he said with a small smile. Harry glanced at him from a croner of his eye.

„What got you in such a fine mood?", he aksed. Tom turned towards him, a happy glint in his eyes.

„I just had decided something and I plan on making it reality by end of a night.", Tom said softly. Harry frowned lightly.

„And what is that?", Harry questioned. Tom gently smoothed away the from with his fingers.

„Oh, you will find out very soon.", he smiled.

Harry didn't know how it happened. In moment, they talked and relaxed and started making jokes of those who were there, acting silly from all the alcohol and in next Tom kissed him and Harry kissed him back and now he was being led towards Tom's quaters while the other kissed him and touched him.

And Harry just surrender, willing himself not to think, not to analyze about what is happening, only to feel, enjoy and feel up in return. Just explore and enjoy.

Harry moaned loudly as hand goasted his erection and a breatless chuckle sounded from behinds his ear.

He was pushed in wall and hand was put beside his head.

„Quiet, Harry. Don't want to have someone come here and break the fun.", Tom wishpered.

„Like you would care. You would just hex them and then just ignored them", Harry said breathlessly as tom kissed and sucked on his neck.

„True."

Harry whined as he was teased mericlessly and articles of his clothes were pulled away one by one and he was pushed through the door and on the bed and then he was in pure heaven.

The story's, they were definitly true. Tom was a god in bed. He kissed, stroked, licked, bite and thrust, everything in perfect symphony. Of course, Harry wasn't amatuer himself in this particular art. He didn't just laid there, overcome with pleasure and do nothing.

He pushed, tasted, touched, explored the every inch of that beautiful body he has been dreaming for so long. They changed position several times, scattering all the pillows and shits of the bed, on the floor.

A few good hourse later of non stop pleasure they laid in a after bliss with Tom hand curled around him, his body keeping him warm and Harry felt perfectly content and safe, sleepy and warm.

He would fall asleep had he not constantly expected Tom's voice telling him he soon had to go and he can't stay a night.

But, there was only a gentle hand threading through his locks and warm body against his and Harry waited until he heard and felt deep breathing and realised Tom fell asleep.

And Harry allowed himself just a bit of rest and after shifting and getting comfortable he fell asleep in his Dark Lord's arms.

Harry awoked with a bit of start and relaxed, feeling the warm body pressed against his back and a arm around his waist with a warm breath at top of his head. Tom, his dear Tom.

Harry didn't understand. He though that no one was privlidge to sleep in Dark Lord's bed. But then again he never though he will be sleeping with Dark Lord at all and here they were, at bed, together.

But, Harry still couldn't shake himself of the story's so he figured he won't over use his welcome and be kicked out in a morning. He will leave now, without waking the Dark Lord.

It was hard. Merlin, was it hard. Harry never done anything harder in his life. To leave that warm bed and body, to leave a safe lock of arms, it was excrutiating. It was like giving a starved man a feast and then tell him he can only have this and this and never enjoyed it fully.

It was unfair and painful. But, he carefully houled himself up, feeling the sorness in his musceles and remebering that Tom too would probably have some. That though had him smirking.

He quickly gathered his clothes and walked out of a room, but not before glancing at Tom who was slightly frowning and reaches with his arms at the side of the bedd where Harry slept before relaxing. Harry flickeled his wand making a blanket that half slipped from Tom, cover him properly so he wouldn't get cold and went to his own manor.

Tom awoked, feeling truly and fully contetn and satisfied for a long time. He finally got him, his dear love. He claimed him. now, the courtship could truly began. He turned, itended to find a warm body of his lover without openening his eyes.

But after searching and coming up with nothing, but cold shits and few pillows he cracked his eyes opened and saw that, indeed his little minx was gone. He listened carefully, trying to see if he was in a shower, but everything was quiet expect for cheerping of the birds from outside.

His Harry wasn't here.

He felt confusion and dissapointment curse through him and he wondered when his dear Harry left. The shits were cold, so awhile. He closed his eyes, falling back in a pillow and rubbed them.

He wanted Harry, for quiet some time, and he finally had him. he planned on having Harry in his bed forever. He would be the only person that would stay a night and forever. Like he should be. His favorite, his soul, his love.

And where was he know? Gone! Well, Tom would let him go if Harry didn't want the relationship with him, but only for know. If anything Tom was patient and he will have Harry by his side, no matter what.

But, no matter, he got a taste of Harry and Harry of him, and he wouldn't let go, especially know. Harry sure did know how to please someone when he wanted to. Problem was, the little minx rarely did something to someone who he didn't cared about. And that often posed a problem when he would refuse to even greet the ally's properly since he deemed Tom was enough.

But, Harry was the first person he started to truly felt something akin to care and love and he won't let go of that. He won't and if he had to make Harry see that, then he will.

The next couple a days Harry had problems restraining the urge to touch, kiss, snuggle against a Dark Lord. It was ridicoulus! But, so was his love for a man.

They didn't mention anything the next morning and Harry acted like nothing happened, even though his insides told a completly diffearent story. But, Tom, found himself with a new hobby.

Even before the Night he called Harry dear or pet, annoying Harry to no end, but now it grow to love, minx and series of differeant nicknames that did a great job in blushing harry much to Tom's amusment. Fortunatly for Harry he found a spell that didn't let the blush saw no matter what for an hour. It was a life savior. Harry though he would die from emberessment if anyone saw him blushing so hard.

Days passed, nothing changed much expect for Voldemort's more enjoyments for names to give Harry.

That was until Harry started throw up. He would felt dissiness all of a sudden, needed to sit down and then he would be fine. He felt differeant, too. after that continuing for a few days and having even Tom worried and started ignoring harry's dissmesed for that worry, Harry visited Severus Snape in Hogwarts who was there as a Headmaster.

Harry and Severus comed to a agreement and they could have a perfectly civilazied conservation, even though they from time to time found a great stress realiver by annoying the other.

Harry told Severus about his siptoms and of course the answer he got was:

„Do I look like a bloody healer to you, Potter? No, I am a Potion Master and if you have something weird going on with you, then go complain to someone else who actually cares.", but after some more grumbeling he took a blood samples and went on checking what could be wrong.

Harry just looked through it all with a smile, knowing that Severus will always be like that.

Severus came back with a blank face and just sated at his desk and looked at Harry intensly for a moment.

„Well, what is it?", Harry asked worridly. There was a silence for a while and then...

„To put it simply, you're pregnent.", the blunt response. You can only get it from Severus, straight on.

„I'm a what?", Harry asked in shock.

„You are an idiot. An idiot with a child. And Merlin help that child that has to have you as a parent.", said Severus with a slightly annoyed face.

„And a Dark Lord as a another.", Harry breated in shock. Severus stilled and stared at him.

„Excuse me? Did you just said it was our Lord's child?", Severus asked, his eyes wide and leaned foward a bit. Harry nodded, staring at the same desk, not really seeing it.

„Potter, when? How? No! No, I don't want to know, actually. Spare me the details. As a one who runed your testes I advise you that you inform the Dark Lord of this new development.", Severus was about to continue when Harry suddendly raised his eyes to him.

„No! I can't tell him! i mean, how can I? It's only been once and it just happened, it didn't mean anything and now this... I don't know, don't know what to think. I mean, does he even likes children? And, with his reputation he is bound to have at least dosen of illegmant children. What if he doesn't wants mine? Why would he? i... I..."

„Oh, stop this non sense. Your his favorite and your bound to been heard out. Hell, I wouldn't be suprised if the baby was kept and named a heir! You need to tell him!", Harry shooked his head.

„I'll think about it.", at seeing Severus look he qucikly added. „I will! I just, need a bit of time. This isn't really an everyday occurence, you know.", Harry looked pleadingly at Severus who nodded, but didn't said anything just gave him a look „Don't do anything stupid and just tell him."

Harry thanked him and went home, to a house that Tom bought him on a seashore. It was a threestore whitehouse with blue windows. It was lovely with beautiful decoreted design that was elegant and just to Harry's style. Harry liked simple, but he also liked elegance. And Tom liked luxury. So he mixed a bit of his and harry's style when hedecoreted it. But Harry didn't mind. He loved it.

It was a bit of Tom in this and just his, like a piece of Tom's soul in his.

Harry didn't telled Tom, even when Tom asked specifficly. He said it was only a bit of a stomachache and that's all.

But, he knew Tom was suspicios, but he couldn't do anything about it know. He still though what to do. He wanted to keep a achild, but what kind of life would a child have if he had a father for a Dark Lord and be a Dark heir and what kind if he was just some illegmant child of Harry Potter. Of course, Harry wanted to tell, but he was a bit scared. He knew that Tom would never hurt, well not physically and not on purpose, but was it the same for his child?

He wasn't so keen to find out if it turns out to not be. So he kept it a secret, or like he would like to call it, not saying the truth, for now at least.

He wasn't so good at it. He kept it for two months and then he slipped. Tom was constatly suspicus about his health, but didn't pushed, only used as a escuse to touch and tug Harry to him in a hug or a snuggle if Harry wasn't so stubborn.

Harry was looking on the torture seasion from beside Voldemort on his left. The man was siping a red wine and was paying attention to new recruters and their skill more so then on the victims. Harry knew that they could always use dummies, but it would be on some point a waste of time because in reality is where it needs to be used, not in theory.

As Voldemort's ruby eyes once more went across the recruiters Harry idly wondered if he was also looking for someone new to take to his bed and with that thought Harry could fill jealousy spreading from somewhere in his chest through his whole body leaving angry and painful tingles in their wake.

He forced his eyes fowards and away from Voldemort and focused his mind on looking and not thinking about Dark Lord. As he looked and memorised how new followers tortured he inhealed smell of blood and it istantly made him dizzy and his stomach to role. He insitictly put his hand over his mounth, preventing the vomint that forced itself through it throat and without a word he run away from torture chamber to a first bathroom that was on that floor.

He almost didn't make it, but he manage just in time to lift the lid and throw up. He knealt on the floor breathing farshly and cursing softly under his breath when his mind unninteciounely brought up a memory of a smell of blood and how he before didn't mind it and he was throwing up again.

Lord Voldemort looked on as his most powerful ally and a person he came to care for (wich was still a forgenne concept to him) run away without the word like he was chased by the devil himself. Few death eathers turned to look, most of them that were his most trustworthy, but most didn't dare. Voldemort motion them to continue, put down his glass and hurried off after Harry. He didn't have to look far. In a mostly dark corridor was in the middle (oškrinuta) doors and line of light was cast on the floor and Voldemort fast approach it, his footstep not making a sound.

As he was at the door, which he knew lead to the bathroom, of course, he heard dry heaving and he opened the door looking in and his suspicions were confurmed. Harry was trowing up. But why? He didn't know, but was sure to get an answer from Harry right now. He let him a bit to long to get away with his strange behavior.

He went in the luxury decoreted toilet wich walls were painted in still paintings of dancing womens and mans and animals. It had a big, strenching through a whole wall, sink that was in a cream mramor and with silver taps and lots of differeant soups and towels on it, while on the other side was a table made of dark wood with an mirror on it and a cushion before it. Between those two walls on wall was an toilet sit where Harry sat on his heels before and was leaning against it.

Voldemort went straight towards Harry and took his hair, gathering it together and pulling it back as he knealt besides Harry was shaking and was pale as death. Voldemort flickered his wand and summoned one of a toweles that were there and a glass that flood towards him and he proceed to fill the glass with water and getting a towel wet. Harry was looking at him with tired and confused eyes and Voldemort wondered, again, what is going on with his dear Harry.

„Harry, my dear, are you sick? What is wrong? Tell me,my love.", Voldemort used soothing and gentle voice as he gently cleaned Harry's face from sweat. Harry wondered why Voldemort seemed to like to torture him with sweet words and gentle voice and coexist the information that Harry didin't want to tell him yet. but Voldemort, being Voldemort, just had to even though he didn't even know what information was he truly seeking.

Harry sighted, bracing himself with every possibility that he imagen that could happen.

Harry wasn't sure would he run and hide himself or listen and do as he is told if Voldemort requested an abortion from him.

„I found out a about a week ago that I am with a child.", Harry said weakly and tiredly watched Voldemort's reaction, preparing for worst. Voldemort seemed to freeze before his face blank out. Harry was starting to worry. He didn't know Tom was thinking and thus he couldn't predict his plan of action.

„And the father?", Voldemort asked neautrily, but Harry could fill something boiling behind that mask. He almost frowned. It was not like _he_ was the one who goes sleeping around with anyone.

„I hadn't slept with anyone since that night.", Harry said thightly. _Unlike you._ He wanted to accuse, but he also wasn't certan about that and he didn't want to come up as some fool who fell in love and all. Now Voldemort seemed to be in shock and his eyes were looking at Harry unseeingly.

Harry blinked. If he knew that he could shock the firce Dark Lord just saying that he is the father... well, harry would have done it sooner, just to see it. Or probably wouldn't as he still wanted to keep his baby, but he certanly would consider tapeing it.

Tom knew he was in shock and he outh to say something, but for a life of him, he couldn't. He probably wouldn't be shocked if some ordinary follower would say he got knocked up by him. he would simply send the spell that would cause a miscarrige and alert it's memory. But that was before, and those followers were not his Harry, his dear one, his most precious one. Who seemed to be carrying another smaller and equely precious treasure.

When Harry said he was with a child, Tom first thought was _is it mine? Please let it be mine!_, but then rationalitly kicked in and he though how a month has passed since that night and how Severus looked after Harry especially worried and had almost moved to go after him and some others and how many of his followers were looking at Harry's body appreaciatly and if Harry would want so he could easily have them in his bed. Not to say Harry was still young and was practicly a sex starved kitten who most certanly was good at it and loved it.

In a brief seconed he actually considered making Harry abort it if it wasn't his, but then he also knew Harry wanted family above all else and would be devasted if his chance was lost. But then he asked and Harry answered and now words were stuck in his thoart and his mind seemed to be on hold and the information settled in and all he wanted to do was kiss Harry, take him to his room and make love to him numberless times and thank him for this, this gift.

But he couldn't. First he needed to coex Harry to be his consort, then his completly and that was now greatly easier as Harry carried_ his _child and he knew Harry will be escpecally loyal to a father of his child.

„And when had you planed to inform me of this?", Tom finally said looking at Harry who blushed and looked away. Tom felt stiring in his pants at the picture Harry made and at how close they were, but now was not the time.

„I would have inform you, but I was confused myself and wasn't sure how you would take the news and what would you have done.",Harry said tiredly. He felt as the hand that kept his hair back lose the grip and cares his scalp making Harry relaxe and lean against Tom who wordlessly offered him a glass of water which Harry siped a bit.

„You will be moving to my manor. You will have you own set of rooms and you will have your own personal healer and you will be there till the birth and afterwards as you wish.", though Voldemort had no intention of letting Harry go once he has him. „Do you understand?", Tom asked gently. Harry nodded his head, fealing worn out and tired. He let Tom to lift him up and carry him through the manor to the bed without the protest. As his stomach calmed down and he started to fell alseep he realsed that this was Voldemort's bed and rooms. Somehow that lulled him even more in sleep.


End file.
